Killer
by Sinfa
Summary: Modern day AU: When Yoruichi witness's a gruesome bloody murder at the hands of a petite young woman, she is forced to flee for her life. But now with the killer at large and Yoruichi the only witness, its only a matter of time before she too becomes the killers next victim. YoruSoi


Killer

A/N: Just a quick little intro to a YoruSoi thriller of blood, death, and fatal attraction. No ship yet, just a bit of thrill. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Prologue: Killer**

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

Like echoing drums the sound of blood hitting the floor rung hollow in Yoruichi's ears. Unable to blink, unable to turn away. She could only stare. Stare at gruesome scene of carnage before her. Blood, it was everywhere, as where chunks of flesh and severed limbs tossed about the interior of the high-rise suite like discarded laundry in a messy teenagers room.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip..._ **_Schhech!_**

The sickening wet cold slurp of metal came as it was gently pulled from the throat of and hand of a suited man. He had raised his hand to shield himself, but it had gone straight though... he never had a chance. A geyser of blood exploded forth. His last desperate words lost to the gurgling choke of blood and bile that bubbled out from both his neck and mouth. Without flair he slumped sideways on the floor, never to move again.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

Killed... murdered. They are dead. W..what, how... who? Yoruichi's mind was finally catching up with the situation, eyes unable to turn from the figure of death in the center of the carnage. A petite young woman a head shorter then her with shot bob-cut hair, dressed in only a pair of dark sexualized panties.

 _Drip. Drip. ..._

The girl bent low retrieving the severed tie of a victim... using it as a cloth to cleanse the blood from her instrument of murder. 'I have to go... I have to run. I'm going to die.' Yoruichi panicked, she couldn't stay here. Not a second longer. She had to run, she had to... Their eyes met! Breathless silence, dead grey eyes staring into wide terrified gold. No!

Faster then lightning the petite killer pivoted and launched at her ballistically, intent on her death. Even with the entire suites distance between them Yoruichi managed to back-pedal only a step before the deadly steel edge of the sword sheared through air before her, no above her. She was falling... slipping on slick oily blood causing the killers blade to cleave the air... and embed deeply into the door-frame.

Their eyes met again... the naked small breasted expressionless murderer staring down at her from where she stood above. A foot either side of her thighs. A tug... then another... the petite monster attempting to dislodge her murder weapon from the wooden frame is had bit so deeply into. Had she not slipped, that would have been her throat.

'Run! You have to run. She will kill you, she's going to kill you. RUN!' Yoruichi's mind screamed at her until she listened. Twisted about feverishly raking her feet across the blood soaked carpet she finally found traction and launched herself from a crawl into a mad mindless dash out of the high-rise suite. It took only a few seconds to reach the hall and though she did not look back she swore she heard the splintering of wood and the freeing of the girls blade.

"H..Help!" Yoruichi screamed raw into the deserted floor, bolting down the hallway. She tried to turn, tried to make the intersection near the elevators. The oily blood on her shoeless stocking clad feet had other plans though, as her feet slipped out from under her unable to find enough grip to pivot her weight. She fell, tumbled, and slid harshly into the panelled wall with a sharp yelp.

"H..hey, are you all right!? That was quite a fall." A young man in a suit exiting an elevator witnessed her accident and rushed to her side to render aid. Bending down to help her up.

"H..help! She's going to kill me. We have to run, we have to...!" Yoruichi grasped the man arms violently, clawing to drag herself back to her feet. He looked confused and startled... then dead as his head cocked violently to the side with a thick meaty thump. The petite monsters blade mercilessly piercing through his skull like a nail through wood. Intentional or not, the force behind the blow once again stuck the blade in wood, this time the wall... with the mans head a helpless decoration.

Yoruichi dove for the closing doors of the elevator as the petite assassin pulled at her sword, wedging a foot right against the dead mans throat for leverage. It came free in a second... a grating sickening slurp. She was safe though, safe... the elevator doors nearly closed. She was safe now, just a second more and ...!

The seam between the elevator doors was pierced by the assassins blade, twisting sideways just in time to activate the emergency door mechanism to keep people from being trapped between them. As the doors reopened... the petite girl drew her blade back read to make the long awaited final strike. She did not get time though, as Yoruichi in blind panic kicked the petite woman squarely in the chest. The shock and surprise on the woman's face revealed she wasn't expecting the attack any more then Yoruichi had in making it.

Knocked completely off her feet, sword dropped from hand spinning across the floor back towards the dead man, the killer tumbled backwards till she met the wall. It was barely enough to phase her, but it was enough. Her blood slick feet scraped at the marbled floor to return to her feet to retrieve her sword, and to once more lunge for Yoruichi... however by the time the sword was back in hand Yoruichi's frantic spamming of the door close button had sealed the doors and the gentle hum of decent filled the cabin.

She was safe, and dizzy. Very dizzy. How hard had she hit her head when she fell before? Hard enough. Touching her hair she brought her hand away slick with crimson, she had cut herself? She really didn't have time to comprehend everything. The elevator cabin was already spinning, and before she knew it she passed right out. Moments later he elevator stopped, paused, and began to move again. Reaching its destination the doors slid open. A pair of bloodied petite feet and a glinting blade dripping blood waited on the other side.


End file.
